Kuja's Fallen Angel
by materiathief06
Summary: Taking place after the events of Final Fantasy 9, Kuja tries to repent, with the help of a young angel, and an outcast among the people she was supposed to protect... But is she really who she seems to be?
1. Prologue

KujaÕs Fallen Angel   
Prologue  
  
This tale takes place after the events of Final Fantasy IX, recording the events and adventures of Kuja after he was defeated and trapped in the Iifa Tree and saved Zidane for reasons that he did not understand...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
..............................  
Where am I? What happened? ... Oh... yes... Now I remember... Zidane. My idiot ÒbrotherÓ. After he and his friends defeated me, I was transported out of Memoria. They defeated the monster. They won. They escaped... And I was left to die alone, like I was supposed to. I was always meant to die alone. But, he came back. Just like him, really. Heroic. Ignorantly heroic. Just like I wanted to be... Yes... No one can hear me here, why lie? I... I donÕt... I donÕt know... Maybe IÕve always lied... Lied to myself. I still want to be like him... With friends, people who actually care... Still, he came back... for me... what did I ever do to make him want to help me? I was always... such... such a jerk, as he would say it... I had to transport him out. I had to die in peace. Alone. Just as I was supposed to. I was only a simple prototype, made to wear out in time and be replaced... I was made to be alone... So then, if this is death, let it come. It can do nothing more to me! I am already alone. I always have been. But... I... I wish...   
I wish I wasnÕt alone anymore.... 


	2. Chapter 1

Author note and disclaimer: I donÕt own Final Fantasy. I (think that I) own Yue, and the Divines. Thankee. Please read and review!!!  
Chapter 1  
ÒHey!Ó  
ÒHn?Ó KujaÕs eyes flickered open. He was quickly forced to shut them again as his vision was overcome by the blinding sunlight.  
ÒCool! YouÕre alive! You okay, mister? You are a boy, arenÕt you?Ó A high, almost painful to hear, voice rang in his ears. ÔA child?Õ he thought.  
ÒYes, I am very much a male, thank you.Ó he said, quietly and with the, ever-present now, sarcastic tone in his voice, as his eyes tried again to focus.  
ÒYouÕve got some freaky clothes, mister. You definitely arenÕt from here, are ya?Ó At last he could see the child somewhat clearly. It was, in fact, a young girl, about age six or so, as far as Kuja could tell. ÔLike that young summoner, Eiko, I think they called her...Õ She had short, light brown hair, green eyes and... ÔPointed ears?!! Yes, this child has pointed ears, long, pointed ears. What is she? An elf?Õ Then Kuja noticed that the girl was wrapped in layers of heavy clothing. Only then did he realize that he was half buried in a foot and a half of snow. The girl spoke again, cheerful as ever, ÒNope, anyone from here wouldÕve known to dress warmer before goinÕ outside. Okay! Come on, mister! IÕll take ya to the village! Mama will cook you some nice food and get you some better clothes, those torn-up ones that youÕve got are just really funny lookinÕ. Oh! AnÕ my nameÕs Hikaru! IÕm a Divine! My whole village is the last settlement of Divine peoples! Um... ÔCept for Yue.Ó She was already skipping along ahead while Kuja dragged himself out of his almost frozen grave and started limping up the path behind her.  
ÒWho might this ÔYueÕ Be, and why is she an exception?Ó Kuja asked.  
ÒYueÕs a girl in the village, but I donÕt think sheÕs really a Divine, and Daddy says the she isnÕt. But...Ó She whispers, ÒsheÕs supposed to be the villageÕs High Summoner, our Ôgreat protectorÕ, but sheÕs a girl! High Summoners are only supposed to be guys! She kinda creepy, ya know...Ó ÔOdd... All of the summoners in Gaia now are women, whatÕs the problem?Õ KujaÕs thoughts were interrupted by the girlÕs question: ÒSo, whatÕs your name, mister? I told ya mine!Ó   
He gazed at her, somewhat amused, somewhat aggravated. No one ever had spoken to him so impudently, so ignorantly! Had she never heard heard of the dreaded madman, Kuja? So, he decided to humor the girl, for now. ÒMy name is Kuja, Miss Hikaru.Ó  
ÒTeehee! Are you royalty or something? You talk all formal-like, like YuÕ! Come on! WeÕre almost there, Kuja!Ó Thus, he stumbled over the last hill and looked down on the quaint little village, which looked a lot like the village of Dali. ÒCome on, Kuji!Ó ÔÓKuji???Ó IÕm not sure I like that... Probably she does the same thing with that ÒYueÓ person, Hikaru calling her ÒYuÕÓ and everything...Õ A small smirk played on his face as he followed little Hikaru down the hill, as his tail, once hidden for so long, swished freely behind the young, white-haired man.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you ÒKeehnerÓ... for reviewing!  
Chapter 2  
  
ÒHikaru! Where have you been?!!Ó What only could have been HikaruÕs mother came rushing out of one of the houses and began to scold the girl for running off.  
ÒBut Mama!Ó Hikaru cried, ÒLook! I found Mister Kuja! He was lost anÕ I saved Ôim!Ó  
Kuja stepped in. ÒYes, milady. Miss Hikaru did save me from an assured death.Ó  
ÒOh! You poor dear! You must be so cold! Please, do come inside. WeÕll get you warmed up, mÕdear.Ó HikaruÕs mother marched him straight inside and quickly thrust him a very full bowl of a stew of some sort. Kuja was very surprised about how good such country food could be to a starving aristocrat. He also received a large bundle of old clothing: country-style pants, a rough tunic, boots much larger than his feet, an overlarge coat and a somewhat itchy, wool hat. He had quickly dressed in HikaruÕs brotherÕs room, and thus followed both the girl and her mother outdoors and into a larger building, a Òtown hallÓ of sorts. By that time, everyone had heard of the strange newcomer with white hair (but he looks so young!), blue eyes, fair skin, odd, round ears and a tail.  
Apparently, the whole village ate their dinners together. Everyone ate. To refuse something was often considered an insult to the cook. After a long while, Kuja managed to answer as many of the questions as he was willing to answer, tried to eat a little bit of everything, so that he would offend no one, and escape from their ever-inquisitive eyes. He stole away to a dark and quiet corner, where he decided to take a look around. The hall was a long building, with a dirt floor covered with straw and branches to keep in the heat, on the ceiling, herbs and drying fruit hung from the beams. A huge, rough wooden table was in the center of the room, and was the obvious gathering place of these twenty-five to thirty or so ÒDivineÓ people. A small settlement indeed.  
ÒYouÕre obviously not from here,Ó a quiet, feminine, soprano, Kuja would say, voice spoke from the shadows. ÒYou look at them as if theyÕre animals, in a zoo. Not polite at all, wouldnÕt you say? Terran?Ó  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- See chapter 1.  
Chapter 3  
  
Kuja quickly spun about to see the speaker. ÒYou there! How did you know that IÕm from Terra?!Ó He hissed. ÒWho are you?Ó  
ÒHeh, letÕs just say that I happen to know a bit more about the world than the other idiots here.Ó The voice replied. Kuja flinched a bit at this.  
ÒAre... are you afraid of me then?Ó He asked timidly, rather afraid of the answer.  
ÒAfraid? Never. I cannot be afraid now, Kuja, Ôlittle angel of deathÕ... I often just prefer the truth of life to some blissful lie... No matter how much it hurts me. And, as to who I am, my name is Yue Kawakami, and IÕm that Ôworthless idiotÕ that youÕve no doubt heard of... In other words, the half-human, half-Divine High Summoner. Use in case of fire.Ó  
ÒHeh!Ó An actual smile threatened to break on KujaÕs face. ÒBut, would you actually mind stepping out of those shadows so I can see you? Miss Yue Kawakami?Ó  
ÒOf course I donÕt mind.Ó Therefore, Yue Kawakami stepped out of her little corner. Kuja was amazed. Sure, the village girls were pretty enough, but this girl should be a queen! ÔShe holds herself like a queen...Õ Kuja quickly evaluated all he could about her, he had become a master of figuring out peoplesÕ true nature by first impressions. ÔRather tall, compared to most of the villagers... 5 foot 8? No, 5 foot 7. If I had to guess, but a few inches shorter than me. Fair skin, blue eyes. Long, almost to the floor, brilliant red hair, pointed ears, but... smaller than everyone elseÕs here. TheyÕre about the size of my ears, just more angular at the top: they still come to a point... A very pale face. SheÕs wearing a really heavy looking, black cloak, it comes out in the back? Why? Is she deformed? A... hunchback?Õ Ye noticed his eyes lingering on her back. ÒIf you would excuse me, Sir Kuja.Ó She began to walk away, still holding herself... ÔSheÕs like that princess. The way she acts... itÕs like... ZidaneÕs princess. Garnet... or did they call her something else? No, why do I care? ItÕs getting too hot in here. IÕm going to go outside to breathe as well. I wonder how old she is? She looked about 17... About my age... (A.N.- In this story, Kuja is about a year older than Zidane: who is 16.) What? Where are they going?Õ   
About five young children, of about seven or eight years old it looked like, followed Yue out the door, trying to sneak after her. Kuja followed them as silently as he could. Outside, the children sped off towards Yue, sprinting as fast as they could. She turned quickly to face them, but while the four of them distracted her by pulling at her hair and arms, the oldest boy ran behind her and pulled off her cloak to reveal... ÔWings?!! What is going on here?!!Õ Yue was definitely not a hunchback, she had only been hiding a pair of perfectly white wings, at least a 12 foot wingspan!   
The children ran around her and laughed. ÒHahahahaha!!! You try to hide your stupid wings from the newcomer!Ó ÒThat proves youÕre ashamed of them!!Ó Yue glared daggers at the children, and ran off into the nearby forest, tears stinging at her eyes. ÒWhy?Ó Kuja asks quietly.  
ÒHuh?Ó The oldest child, the boy, who seemed to be HikaruÕs brother, said.   
ÒWhy do you torture people different from you?!!I havenÕt made fun of your ears! And you donÕt make fun of my tail, so why make fun of her??!!!Ó His voice was rising in volume and so was his temper. The boy laughed nervously and said, ÒCalm down, man! ItÕs jusÕ bÕcause her wings are useless! I mean, she canÕt even fly! Hey, come on man, whoÕs ever heard of a High Summoner whose wings donÕ work?Ó Hikaru spoke up. ÒItÕs Ôcause sheÕs half human. SheÕs got dirty blood.Ó ÒWell,Ó Kuja said, ÒThat gives you no right to make fun of her. She canÕt help it. It would be like making fun of you for having brown hair, Hikaru. Think about it...Ó ÔYeah, like I should talk. I am being such a hypocrite... IÕve been sounding so much like Zidane... Oh well...Õ He started walking off in the direction that Yue had dashed off in only a few moments before...   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author Note: Hello people. Please review and thanks to Brad for reviewing this story as well! Ja ne!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and Author Note: Well, I might as well get the necessary stuff over with, because this is going to be a little long. I donÕt own FF9.   
Miss Zenith ()- Please, if you happen to not like my story, please donÕt read it. IÕm not trying to be rude or anything, but please: No like, no read. And, okay. IÕll see what I can do about making Kuja a bit more insane... But this is sort of a waffy fic. Sorry. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! materiathief06, Yuffie K.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kuja had been walking for about half an hour when he saw a small figure sitting against a tree, a small figure with wings... ÒMiss Lament? Are you alright?Ó Kuja called out softly. It was obvious that the ÒHigh SummonerÓ was crying. She sniffed and faced him, smiling a little.  
ÒYes,Ó she said quietly, ÒWhy wouldnÕt I be?Ó ÒBecause I know that you were crying. Do you... you want to talk?Ó Yue turned away. ÒNot really, sir. I would just like to be left alone, please.Ó ÒAs you wish...Ó Kuja said. A break in the overhanging clouds pushed back the heavy shadows of the forest so that Kuja could at last get a good look at the young woman. ÔWow... Zidane would probably pass out if he could see her... She probably has the best fashion sense of anyone in this stupid place It suits her rather nicely.Õ   
Yue was wearing a long, dark blue tunic with a black sash tying it around her slim waist. loose, off-white pants with black leather boots. ÔThose clothes definitely arenÕt from around here... I believe, I saw people making some like them... in... Alexandria? Yes, I think so... Before I let Bahamut loose, of course. Those colors suit her fairly well. SheÕs not as... ::Ahem:: ÒFilled outÓ.... as ZidaneÕs princess... well, Queen now... A technicality. But, sheÕs still rather feminine... She looks like sheÕs been crying for a while now... she face is red... she looks so, so... depressed.Õ Quietly, YueÕs voice interrupted KujaÕs thoughts. ÒI hate it here.Ó Yue said quietly. ÒI want to leave. I want to burn down the whole place and leave.Ó  
Ò.....Ó Kuja was quiet for a moment. ÔMaybe... I could... Heh... One flare could do it. The whole village would be in flames... no... no! I canÕt! Someone might hear of it... IÕll be killed, almost again. Maybe I could... Yes. I want to help her, and help her I shall. Another lie, another black mark. If, for every bad deed that I have committed, a black mark is placed upon my soul, it is already black as night, so whatÕs another mark? One more mark. For her.Õ ÒCome with me.Ó He said. YueÕs head snapped up, her voice sharp, suspicious. ÒWhy?Ó Kuja replied with his old confident smile on his face. ÒI love causing trouble. So, I can help.Ó ÔAnd maybe, just maybe, I can start to repent.Õ  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
ÒWhat?! You want to leave?Ó The village elders were shocked when Kuja had told them, and now he had to explain again. ÒYes sir. As I said,Ó He said calmly, ÒI have a brother living in Alexandria. He is getting married and IÕm to be his best man. I cannot let him down.Ó ÔHA!Õ He thought. ÔWhat a joke! Zidane wouldnÕt want me at his wedding even if his life depended on it.Õ  
ÒWell,Ó One man said. ÒAlright, youÕre free to go... But how will you get there?Ó Yue quickly interrupted, catching onto KujaÕs plan. ÒI know a water route. But, itÕs very dangerous, barely anyone makes it through...Ó The adults all looked at one another quickly... After a moment, another old man stood and faced Yue and Kuja. ÒAs you wish. You, Yue Kawakami, shall accompany Sir Kuja to this... wedding g. You set out tomorrow at dawn. Good luck to thee.Ó And therefore their fate was sealed. They would escape thanks to a cunning lie. Yue would be free.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kuja was shaken awake before the sunÕs first rays lit the sky. ÒCome Kuja, we set out now.Ó Yue whispered softly. Kuja peeked out the window. ÒBut itÕs not even dawn!Ó Yue smirked. ÒRight. We donÕt want them to see us walking in the direction opposite the falls, do we?Ó Kuja was quite awake now. ÒWhat?Ó ÒShhhh. Get your stuff together and IÕll explain once weÕre down the road a bit.Ó   
Kuja did as he was told and once they had been walking for about twenty minutes, Yue spoke. ÒThereÕs actually no pass in the north, only deadly waterfalls. WeÕre going south. ThereÕs a tiny port there. Pirates often hide their ÔtreasureÕ here. I traded them for these clothes. WeÕre going to get a ride to Lindblum, and from there we can find our way to Alexandria.Ó ÒI donÕt really have a brother there...Ó Kuja said. ÒI know.Ó Yue replied. ÒBut ZidaneÕs there. He went back to the Desert Palace and locked it. That is your house, no?Ó ÒIt is...Ó ÒWell, weÕre going to get the key so you can go home.Ó ÒOkay, and what do you have to give these pirates in return for a ride?Ó ÒThey owe me.Ó ÒOkay, I guess IÕll trust your judgment, then.Ó ÒGood. You should. ItÕs not all bad sometimes.Ó  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
End Chapter A.N.- I am really sorry for the ranting earlier and I really hope that I donÕt sound like too much of a bitch, because if I do, I am really sorry. Okay, c y 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own FF9, nor any of its characters. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kuja and Yue arrived at the small port to see but one medium-sized ship at the dock. "Perfect," Yue said. "They're still here. ' She strode calmly up to an immense, gruff, unkempt looking man, seeming to have every confidence in the world. "Oy! Baku, ya dumb jerk! 'Ow ya been, mate?" She yelled, her voice even changing an octave to fit with the accent that she was using.  
'Baku?!!' Kuja thought. 'Oh shoot... he knows who I am... this is bad...' But of course, Baku didn't seem to notice him at all. "Oh? Aye! Yue! I've been good, an' you?" Finally, the large, somewhat furry man noticed that the winged girl was not alone. "Eh? You've got a friend there, who is he--- AAAARGHHHH!!!! KUJA!!!" Baku tried to stumble away from him as if he was but a nightmare. "Blank! Marcus! CINNA! HELP!!!!!" Zidane's three friends ran out of the ship and to their friend. Blank, seeing Kuja, didn't scream or hide (like their "leader"), he simply glared at the white haired young man.  
Kuja was rather confused. He had most expected the red haired man to attack him first, he had been Zidane's best friend! He voiced his question aloud. "Why don't you kill me? I know that I deserve it." All four "pirates" looked quite surprised. Blank shook off his astounded state and answered. "Zidane asked us to look out for you, and not kill you. He seems to like the insane idea that you saved him. We're supposed to get you to Alexandria so that he can give you the key to your stupid house." Kuja replied to Blank's loathing statement quietly. "I would much be in your debt, sir."  
Baku then interrupted the very uncomfortable silence, tried to regain his composure. "Whatever... so, Yue! Where'd ya meet Zidane's bro?" Yue looked a bit distant as she answered. "The village." "Oh..." Said Baku. "Eh... You goin' back this time?" "No, not now. Maybe never."  
"Good for you!" Cinna burst out, waving his hammer. "You can come with us!" "Yeah!" Marcus agreed. "Zidnae really wants to meet you! Dagger too, she want ta learn 'bout High Summoners and all that shit about the damned 'Divines' that act more like demons." Yue smiled. "Of course. I quite accept your kind offer!" She at last seemed somewhat happy. But, the crew looked at her somewhat amused. Baku spoke up.  
"Now Yue, what did we say about your pretty speech 'round us common blokes?" "Oh!" Yue suddenly remembered. "Sorry! Umm... I mean... WHAT'RE YOU BLITHERIN' ON 'BOUT, ya stupid sea dog?!!! Learn some respect for women, ya scumbag!! A'course I'm comin' with ya, why wouldn't I? Now, hurry up and hoist anchor! I want us to be out to sea ten minutes ago!" All four "sea dogs" sheered. Yue looked a bit embarrassed. And Kuja smiled. He was doing that a lot... And he was starting to like it. ------- --------------------------------------------- Later, at sea.  
Kuja had never liked boats. Now he was remembering why. Baku, on the other hand, was quite amused. "HARHARHARhar!!!! The evil madman's sea sick! So scary!!!" Kuja glared at him as much as he could. 'Idiot, why can't he just shut up? Damn, I should just make him shut up... it would be soooo easy... no, no I can't... shoot!' Yue was sitting next to the young Terran, who was leaning over the side of the boat, vomiting his stomach out, and she was holding his long white hair away from his slightly green face. Blank's scarred face popped up from behind a stack of barrels, and, seeing Yue, he walked out with a small box in his hands.  
"Hey Yue." He said. The winged girl looked up at him. "Oh, hi Blank. Whatcha got there?" she asked. Blank grinned mischievously. "You still like chocolate?" he asked. "Is that what's in the box???" "Yup! Marcus 'n' me picked it up on our last trip to Burmecia. All for you! I hope you like i---!" He was cut off when Yue lept up to give him a hug.  
"Oh! Thank you Blank! Thank you Marcus!... wherever you are... I love chocolate!" She gently opened the box. "Chocolate Truffles!"  
Baku cut in. "Some of 'em got raspberry stuff in 'em!" Yue quickly closed the box.  
"Something wrong, Yue?" Blank asked, somewhat worried that he had chosen the wrong thing.  
"No," she said. "If I didn't close the box, I know I would've eaten them all!" I want to save them! And poor Kuja! Here we are, talking about chocolate, and he's getting so sick! Baku? Would ou put these in my room, please?"  
"Yeah, alright." He walks off with the small box, contemplating how much she'd hurt him if he took some.  
"Blank?" Yue asked. "How much longer until we get to Lindblum? I want to ride an airship! I've wanted to ride in one ever since you told me about all of you and Zidane's adventures! It'll be as if I was really flying... Won't it?"  
"Ummm... We should b-be in Lindbl-blum in a few hours... but... uh..." he stuttered. Airship rides could get very expensive..  
"I'll pay for it." Kuja spoke up. "It would be the least I could do. Miss Yue saved my life."  
"Oh! Thank you, Kuja!" She said, her face full of glimmering hope and happiness. "I want to know what clouds feel like! This will be so much fun!"  
  
Chapter End! Okay, my wonderful readers. Few though you seem, I value every one of you! (Just thought I'd let you know)... Sorry for the lack of updates... I've been really busy... Okay, I'll try to update soon, but please review! Reviews help me write faster! They inspire me!!! Bye! Yuffie K. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 9. Read and review please.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As night fell, Kuja could tell that they were almost in Lindblum. The waters were more calm here. He knew by the several times he had flown in the Hilda Garde 1 over the city. He had stopped throwing up a while ago, possibly because of the calmer waters, or simply because there was nothing left in his stomach. Yue had fallen asleep sitting against the cabin wall after staying with him for about 9 hours. 'Poor girl...' he thought. He went back to sit next to her. 'She looks so sad... What a horrible life she must've had. I should go and bring her something from Conde Petie. Those dwarves make some really interesting things...' Kuja thought back to earlier that day when the sea was somewhat calm and he could relax for a minute. Flashback  
"Do you have any family, Kuja?" Yue asked.  
"Umm..." Kuja wondered how to answer this, it was a rather hard question for him. "Not really... Zidane Tribal... He's a bit of a brother... Garland created me, but I despise him. He's, erm... dead now." 'I killed him'  
"I used to have a family. But I don't remember much." Yue said, with a faraway look on her face. "My mom was a Divine, but my dad was human. Mother died giving birth to my little brother, who died that day too. My father came from the Mist Continent, and after they died, he got really depressed. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't even look at me. He committed suicide when I was five. My aunt took me in. She's Hiraku's mother. She never did like me. She tried to starve me to death. You see, there's this whole complicated situation surrounding High Summoners. After one dies, another is born to take his or, in my case, her place. And, as I am only a half-human female High Summoner, I can only summon the Great Eidolon once. After that, I die... They want someone better. A full- blooded Divine High Summoner can, on average, summon the Eidolon at least four times. You see, depending on how many times it's summoned, the reincarnated Summoner returns sooner or later. Say, for example, the Summoner calls the Great Eidolon three times to save the tribe. After that Summoner dies, it takes three years for the soul to reincarnate. Yet, there's a catch. If the Summoner doesn't call the Eidolon during his life- span, the soul is reincarnated in any child. Any one, any where, at that moment. The very next child to be born anywhere on Gaia becomes the High Summoner. And, guess what. It was me. The Divine tribe wants another try. That's why I was allowed to accompany you on your ever so 'dangerous' departure. So that I die. And, they hope I that I stay dead.  
End Flashback  
Kuja stared sadly at her sleeping face. She stirred a bit, and leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, still fast asleep. He was a little startled at first, but he calmed down soon enough. She looked peaceful now, not as sad. To the side of him, Kuja's tail started to swish back and forth, like a cat's tail. In his head, he ran through his old checklist. He had always insisted on having a basic outline of information on everyone he associated with.  
Name? Yue Kawakami. Age? Sixteen, nearly seventeen. Birthdate? March 20, one week from today. Parents? Deceased. Relations? Aunt, uncle, and two cousins. High..... summoner.........  
His thoughts faded as he drifted away to sleep...  
  
Kuja was pulled to consciousness by a knife at his throat. "What?-- !!!" He looked up to the owner of the blade, Blank.  
"That's what I should be askin' you, psycho!" He hissed. "What are you doing sitting next to Yue like that? What damned spell did you cast on her, you freak?!!!" Yue stirred and her eyes blinked open at the noise. Blank quickly hid the knife.  
"Spell?" She said, groggy and barely awake. "What spell? I just fell asleep, didn't I? I didn't cast anything, did I?"  
"Um... er... no.... you didn't do anythin'...." Blank glared at Kuja, still not trusting his "good intentions". "Well... I jus' came to tell ya, we're about to enter Lindblum, an' you two might want a disguise. Wings ain't that common and a lot of people know what he looks like. They might want to kill him. Cinna's got some stuff for ya in the cabin. See you, I've got to help tie up the ship." He starts to walk off, still watching Kuja warily. Yue called after him, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two. "Okay, bye Blank!" Turning to Kuja, she gestured in the direction of the cabin. "Well, shall we?"  
  
End Chapter!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, if anyone's even reading this.... And I'm really sorry for the major lack of updates. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ja ne, Yuffie Kisaragi, materiathief06. (P.S.- Daisuki, Brad!) 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9. Oh, and thank you Silver Chaotic for reviewing! Thanks for the encouragement. And, to answer your question... Look to my review from Umeko the God. Oh, and with that "Mary Sue-ness", I'm attempting to fix this. I'm working on a plot twist, but it won't be here for several chapters, so please be patient. And, I really do try to fix my punctuation, I'm still in High School, and attempting to have some fun writing in my spare time. Sorry if my incompetence offends you. Thanks also to BBLu, who also reviewed. K, Read and Review!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
"Baku! Hello! Welcome back. Shall I have your ship restocked?" Regent Cid walked out down the dock toward the ship, shaking hands with Baku and examining the two new members of his crew. "New recruits, Baku?"  
"Umm... heheh... kinda. Heh..." Baku looked rather uncomfortable, glancing back at his "new recruits". One was a person with long, dirty, braided hair half-tucked under a hood and wearing a messy, old dress. The other was a malformed looking person in a large black cloak.  
"Yo! Blank!" A voice shouted from behind Cid. The "woman" in the dress jumped. Zidane came running out in his usual attire with his fiancee, Queen Garnet. Captain Adelbert Steiner, Vivi, and Eiko Carol came tumbling along after them. "How ya been man!" Zidane embraced his old friend, whispering in his ear. "Did you find anything about you know what?" Blank looked a bit worried as he responded. "Uh... um... well, I'll chat with you later... Okay? It'll be a bit of a shock..."  
"You found him?!" Zidane looked excited, forgetting all ideas of secrecy. Garnet walked up behind the blonde and placed her small hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her. "Found who, Zidane?" "Heh! umm... No one! Heh... Hahaha!" He looked very nervous. "Zidane.....?" She asked again. "NOTHING!" he said, quite worried of being discovered.  
"He's been looking for his brother." Baku admitted. "KUJA!!!???!!!!" Steiner, Vivi, and Eiko yelled, Garnet was speechless. "Well..." Zidane said as he attempted to salvage the trust of his friends. And soon gave up. "now that I'm already in trouble, what did you find?" He asked Blank again. "We found your brother. He's right here in the dress."  
"WHAT??!!!!!" Everyone turned to face the person in the dress. Thus Kuja took off the hood to face his brother and quite possible his demise. Everyone stared blankly at the former-villain in the dress. Zidane, in particular, seemed quite confused. "God Kuja, I knew you had a girly face, but now you've got clothes to match?" Kuja glared at his "brother", obviously not amused by his statement. "It's called a 'disguise', Zidane. Thank Cinna for his wonderful taste," He said sarcastically. Kuja appeared quite disgusted with his attire. Zidane, after a rather uncomfortable laugh, turned his gaze toward the cloaked figure beside the white-haired Terran. "Who's that? Garland?"  
Baku burst out laughing at Zidane's statement. "No!!! Garland? No way!!! HAHAHAHAHA!" "Then, who is i---?" Zidane was cut off by Benero and Zenero trying to drag a large chest off of the ship. "Yue! Help!" Zenero called. Benero continued, "Take off that silly cape and help-" "Us!" Zenero finished.  
"Oh, sorry!" The figure (being Yue, idiots) took off her "disguise". Her wings quickly unfolded behind her as she ran towards her two struggling friends. The three of them, then, hauled the overlarge trunk off the dock and onto solid ground. Kuja and Blank were watching, Baku was looking a bit bored, and Garnet, Steiner, Vivi, and Eiko were all staring at the girl's wings, mouths open. Zidane was simply staring.  
"W-wow..." Zidane said, still staring. Garnet hit him. "Ow! What was that for?! So..." he turned around, trying to avoid any more trouble with Garnet. Looking back at his "brother", he followed Kuja's gaze to the winged girl. "Hey..." He said slyly, edging toward the white-haired man. "Nice catch, bro... Pretty girl, huh?"  
Kuja looked absolutely shocked. "What did you say?" He asked, nearly furious. "Sooo," Zidane started again, smirking. "You like the 'angelic types', huh?" "What angelic types?" The question made both of them freeze. Yue had returned to the group, and had obviously missed most of the conversation. Zidane quickly recovered. "Oh, oh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Umm... Sorry, but in all this confusion I seem to have missed your name." "Oh! I am so sorry! My name is Yue Kawakami. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Garnet's eyes widened and she asked excitedly," Yue? Might you be this 'High Summoner' that I've heard of? From the village of 'Divines'?" Yue smiled at the young queen. "Yes, actually. So, then you must be Queen Garnet til Alexandros the seventeenth! I've heard so much about you, milady. Oh! And the great captain Adelbert Steiner! This is wonderful! Almost the entire heroic group! Oh! Eiko Carol, Vivi! This is excellent! It is such a pleasure to meet you all!" She exclaimed, a large smile on her pale face.  
Eiko greeted her right back, "Hiya! Nice to meetcha!" Baku had to yell to get their attention. "Hey! Will ya get outta the way? This is no place for royalty, ladies, or pretty-boys such as you, Zidane. Move it!" He hurried all of them out of the way and up to the castle.  
All the while, Yue thought to herself. 'perfection.... They're right where you want them.... I await your orders, Master. They're completely ignorant to the truth. The truth.... A perfect little angel. That's me, alright. A perfect new Angel....'  
  
Author Note: Thank you for reading, but that's the only hint you get for now. The rest will be revealed gradually. Which means, as soon as I think of it, I'll update. REVIEW! Ja ne! Yuffie. 


End file.
